


The Last Of Us; What we do to survive

by PinkSparkz



Series: Surviving Is My Middle Name! [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkz/pseuds/PinkSparkz
Summary: This sucks, but, ya know, like in the tag, I wrote this instead of sleeping. This takes place in Jackson, Joel develops feelings for Ellie, Ellie gets those feelings too, I'm not missing anything am I? wait, Maria and Tommy aren't okay with it, cause Tommy's a di- I mean, rude, yeahh, rude, please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Joel would have done something else with his day.

 

But Tommy insisted that he showed Joel around, it took some time, and arguing, but Joel finally said yes, it was more of a 'whatever' though. 

 

Tommy paused his steps "Alright, this is Maria's and my house, you'll be sta-" his voice slowly faded till it stopped, Joel sighed, finally, quiet, Joel was turning when he walked into someone.

 

"Sorry!" Both of them said at the same time, Joel got up off the ground "Here" he said and offered his hand, she took it and he lifted her up, "I'm Lucy" 'Lucy' replies, Joel's expression remained the same, but his actions didn't "I'm Joel" Joel politely answers "Joel?" Tommy shouts off in the distance, Joel clears his throat "I need to go, I apologi-" "It's okay" she cuts him off "I get it" she says while nodding slightly.

 

Joel has a slight smirk on his face "Thank you, umm, bye" Joel says nervously, he turns and starts walking away "Bye" she says, Joel returns to Tommy's side "Where were you" Tommy shouts causing some people to look, Joel still had the smirk on his face, Joel looked at Tommy "I just met the most amazing girl, Lucy" Joel was clearly in a trance, he was never like this "Lucy?! she walks around tryin' to seduce everyone" Tommy exclaims, Maria walks out of the house "Actually, Tommy, it's the other Lucy" Tommy looked back at Joel "You gotta snap out of it, Joel" Tommy says while shaking Joel.

 

Joel finally stopped Tommy from shaking him "I'm good now Tommy" Joel tells him "Ya sure?" Tommy asks "Oh, I'm sure, I also need to lay down" Joel says suddenly feeling sick, Tommy starts walking towards the house "C'mon you can lay down in the bed in your room "I have a room?" Joel asks, clearly confused "Yes, so does Ellie" Tommy was expecting what was gonna happen next "You mean she doesn't share a room with me?" Joel crosses his arms like always "Joel, that can be easily fixed" Tommy replies "Okay, we get it, it can be fixed, can we go in now?" Ellie chimes in "Yeah" Tommy says, still looking his brother in the eyes.

 

They all walk into the house, Tommy puts his arm out in front of him "This is it" he says while letting his arm fall back to it's resting position, Tommy turns around "Can I talk to you in private Joel" Tommy asks, Joel nods "Sure" Tommy leads him to another room "Sit" Tommy commands, Joel sits, being respectful "Now, what happened at the hospital, it you resist, you don't even wanna know what would happen."

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel's love sick but Tommy won't accept the fact that he loves Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Joel awoke from the sound of his door being opened.

"Joel?" A voice said from the dark.

"Tommy? is that you?" Joel says towards the darkness.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you" Tommy says walking into Joel's sight "It's about Lucy" Tommy says quietly.

Joel sits up "Lucy? what about her?" Joel was smiling just thinking about her, although his smile went away "I'll never be with her, will I?" Tommy sighs "It's not that, I don't want you to be with her" Joel's face goes dark "What?" Joel says aggravation spreading through him "Joel, wait, before you hit me, I'll tell you why" Joel was patient, Tommy sighs "If you end up marrying her, Ellie will probably not like i-" "Tommy, your basically saying everything I do is based of what Ellie wants!" Joel cuts Tommy off.

Tommy sighs "Well, sort of" Joel huffs "Sort of!?" Joel shouts, Tommy shushes him "You don't want to wake Maria and Ellie up" Joel sighs "Fine, well I'm sorry I tried to listen to what you and Maria tell me for once" Joel says, crossing his arms "Look just, find someone else" Joel glares at Tommy "Just go" Tommy opened his mouth to speak "Go!" Joel shouts again.

Tommy walks out the room sighing, then he enters his own room "Somthin' up?" Maria asks him.

"No everything's fine, go back to sleep" Tommy reassures her "Okay" Maria says back

~In the morning~

Joel was eating eggs when Tommy came in the kitchen "Hey, Joel" He says casually. Joel glares at him "What?" Tommy says, then his eyes went wide "Oh, last night" Tommy mutters "Yeah" Joel replies, Tommy looks at the ground "Sorry bout' that" Tommy mutters "It's okay" Joel says, Tommy looks at him "What did you say?" Joel looks at him as well "I said, it's okay" Tommy nods "Okay" Ellie then walks in the kitchen "Mornin' kiddo" Joel says "Morning" she replies.

"Uh, Tommy could you leave? I need to talk to Ellie" Tommy turns to Joel "Okay" Tommy stands from his chair then walks out the room "What is it?" She asks him, sounding scared "Before I say what it is, you didn't do anything wrong" Joel says looking at the ground "Okay" Ellie says unsure of herself.

Joel stands from his chair and walks towards her "Um, Joel? are you okay?" Once he reaches her he leans down and kisses her.

"Sorry!" Joel says backing off "It's okay" Ellie mutters looking at the ground "I shouldn't have" Joel says "It's okay" she says again, she looks up at him "Will you, um, do it again?" she looks back at the ground "Again?" He says surprised "Yeah" she says still looking at the ground.

He walks over to her and raises her face to his "Joel?" He stops kissing her and turns around "Maria?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you forgive me?


	3. "But I love her!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is extremely rude, I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start naming the chapters. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time.

Maria paced the floor "But she's so young..." she tells him "I know." Joel says back, she sighs "Look, Joel, you can't go through with this" she sighs again before saying "I don't have time to deal with this." she says.

she turns to him.

"You can't!" she snaps "You just can't Joel! you should know this!" she continues shouting.

Tommy walked uo behind her "I heard yelling, what's going on?" Tommy asks her "Nothing, just go." she says softly to her husband, Tommy nods and starts walking away, looking backwards before continuing.

"Joel."

"Maria."

"You can-"

"Stop fucking saying that!" Joel snaps, Maria gets mad "Look Joel, I know I've said that a lot, but you can't! I should have came into the kitchen sooner, my god, I'm an idiot!" she shouts, Joel had no reaction, she sighs calming herself down.

"Look Joel, just tell her honestly, that you don't love her that way, and you got your feelings mixed up." Maria says calmly, Joel couldn't take it anymore.

"But I do love her!"

Maria sighs "I guess nothing will change your mind." she mutters "Nothing will." Joel confirms "Just-" she cuts herself off "maybe Tommy will change your mind." she says before walking off to get Tommy.

"Ellie?" he says, shortly after Ellie comes into the kitchen with a frown and she was looking down "Yes?" she says, Joel puts his thumb on her chin and kisses her again.

"Not again!" Maria shouts, Joel stops kissing her "Oh, hey." Joel says casually "Don't 'Oh, hey' me." Maria says, Tommy rubs her back to (hopefully) calm her down.

"Ellie, could you leave?" Tommy asks her politely, she just nods and leaves "Joel, look, Maria couldn't change your mind, but maybe I can." Tommy says, trying to be serious.

"Could you leave, Maria?" he asks her "Good luck." she says before walking away, a grin appears on Tommy's face "Now, Maria ain't gonna like this but, you can go ahead an be wiith Ellie, just, be careful when your around Maria."

"Thank you Tommy." was all Joel could say "Your welcome. That means a lot to me." Tommy says, Joel looked confused "You saying thank you, you never say it." Tommy says, Joel smiles "Oh, alright, um, I better go tell Ellie." Joel says, feeling sort of awkward.

"I think that's a good idea." Tommy agrees, Joel walks to their room and gently opens the door, and he stops smiling "Ellie." he says seriously.

"What?" it looks like she's been crying, Joel sits on the bed "Well, Tommy said it's alright." Joel says, Ellie smiles knowing what he meant "Really?" she says excitingly "Really." Joel confirms, Ellie flings herself at him and hugs him.

"I love you." Joel admits "I love you too." she says, making him smile, he kisses her, she smiles and kisses him back, they go to sleep and Joel asks to cuddle.

*The next morning*

Joel woke up with the sun in his eyes, he smiles when he sees Ellie in his arms, he watches her sleep for a little while, she stirs and opens her eyes.

"Mornin'" Joel says "Morning." she replys groggily, she sees Joel smiling and she smiles too "What?" she asks him "Nothin'" he says "Your smiling, that must mean something." she points out.

"Nothin, your just adorable." he says casually, she blushes a little, they kiss right before Maria waks into the room.

"Joel, Ellie." she says looking at the two "M-Maria." Joel mutters.


	4. Kicked out?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of the town don't like Joel and Ellie being together, so they want to kick them out.

Maria was looking at them "This better be father daughter cuddling." Maria says looking at Joel then Ellie "It is. Ellie wanted to cuddle." Joel lies "Alright, I just came here to tell you dinners ready." She says before walking away "You lied." Ellie says, Joel ignores her "She knows, I can tell she knows." Joel says before sighing.

*Time skip*

There was a knock at the door, Tommy walks over to the door and opens it "Sir! It's terrible!" He says, trying to catch his breath "What's terrible?" Tommy asks, clearly worried "They want to kick Joel and Ellie out!" He says, finally catching his breath "Why?" Tommy asks "The town found out they were in a relationship, and they don't like it." He answers Tommy "Well the town can fuck off." Joel mutters from behind Tommy.

"You don't realize how important this is, do you?" Tommy asks Joel "Fraid not." Joel answers "Joel, if you get kicked out because of your relationship with Ellie, Maria will know that I let you guys be in a relationship." Tommy tells him "And who's fault is that?" Joel asks Tommy "Yours! You had feelings for her!" Tommy shouts "You allowed me to." Joel says, staying calm.

"Tommy, you know I was aware you let them have a relationship." Maria mutters from behind Tommy, he turns "Maria......I'm sorry." Tommy says "This is why I didn't want them to be together," She sighs "It was mainly cause their age difference but that's the other reason." She looks at Tommy in the eyes "Why? I was just starting to like them." She says, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Maria...." He says before embracing her "I'm sorry." Joel fake gags "Enough with, whatever your doin'." Tommy stops hugging her "I suppose I should buy you goodbye, huh?" Tommy says sounding like he's gonna cry as well "Don't say that Tommy!" Joel says, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever, Tommy sighs "Well then, go get Ellie and leave." Tommy mutters before walking away.

Joel goes upstairs and enters his and Ellie's room "Ellie, pack up, we gotta go." Joel says giving her no information as to why "Why?" She asks, Joel sighs "Because some of the folks here don't appreciate us being together." Joel tells her, being honest "But where are we gonna go?" She asks him, Joel shook his head "I dunno." Ellie looks at him in his brown (I think.) eyes "I don't wanna go." She says before kissing him, Joel embraces her and stops the kiss "Neither do I." He mutters.

*Another time skip*

Joel and Ellie were walking through the forest "This fucking sucks!" She says kicking up leaves "If you do that any louder the clickers might hear." He says with a creepy smile "Stop! Your freaking me out!" She says, not used to zombies as much as before, she carefully reaches over and grabs his hand.

Joel interlocks hid fingers with hers and she lets out a happy sigh "This is quite peaceful with no zombies around." Joel says, trying to cheer her up "Yeah..." She responds quietly "Do you think we're rushing it?" She asks him "No, why?" He asks her after answering her, she releases her hand from his "I feel like we are.." She answers back "Well we can slow down a little bit."

Ellie runs ahead of him "Ellie!" Joel shouts before chasing her down, she runs into a house "Ellie?" He says softly this time, he goes in the house and looks around "There's no infected in here, so where are they?" Joel mutters, Ellie comes out from hiding "Why'd you follow me?" She asks him "Because, you mean everything to me, and if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Ellie starts laughing "My God, that was funny, 'you mean everything to me' that was a good one Joel." She says before she continues laughing "Your not laughing with me...Joel?" He turns around and starts walking away "Joel?" She says before following him "I meant that..." He mutters quietly.

Ellie felt so bad after that "Oh...sorry." She tells him, he lets out a tiny sigh before turning back to her "You mean everything to me." He says again "You already said that." She tells him, he was staring at her eyes "Oh, I did?" He asks her "Y-Yeah." She stutters "Beautiful pools of green." He mutters before leaning in.

Ellie was quite surprised from that kiss, and gasps, making her slightly opening her mouth, he takes this opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth, Joel hears something off in the distance, he stops kissing her and turns towards the noise, there was smoke coming from Jackson "Oh fuck." Joel says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was extremely dramatic, I apologize if that was too dramatic.


	5. The five stages of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something extremely tragic happens and I sorta regret it.

Joel and Ellie were running to Jackson, Joel stops in his tracks as they reach Jackson "C'mon." he says to Ellie, they both see something up ahead.

Joel squints and sees Maria sitting on the ground sobbing with someone laying lifelessly in front of her.

"Maria!" Joel shouts, Maria still sat there, he reached Maria and looked at who it was.

"Oh." was all Joel could say, there was his baby brother laying there, lifelessly.

Maria looks up at him and wipes the tears out of her eyes "I didn't- couldn't-" she starts sobbing again before she could finish her sentence.

Joel puts his hand on her shoulder and reaches for Tommy's face, and he gently closes his eyes "Goodbye, baby brother," he pauses his talking to stop himself from crying "He's in a good place now, I hope."

"Tommy was an angel, of course he'll go to heaven. He'll be watching over us." she mutters quietly through tears, Ellie wasn't really bothered by this to much

"I never got to know him." Ellie says, Maria turns to her "You should've, he was so sweet..." she starts cryng harder.

THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF.

ONE, DENIAL.

"Maria, face it, he's gone." Joel tells her one day ad she's washing the dishes "No! he's not gone!" she shouts at him, Joel remains calm and just sighs and rolls his eyes.

Then there's a clatter "O-oops." Maria says quietly after dropping a plate, she grabs the broom and goes over to sweep it, Joel grabs the broom from her.

"I'll do it, you can go lay down." Joel tells her "No " Maria pauses "He's not gone." she mutters quietly again "'scuse me?" he says "He's not gone, he's not gone, he's not gone." she keeps repeating.

"Maria! snap out of it!" He sas shaking her, her eyes start filling with tears, she pulls herself closer to Joel, and Joel hugs her back

THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF.

TWO, ANGER.

"Hey, Maria." Joel says as he enters the house "Hey yourself." shd mutters from under a blanket on the couch "What's up?" Joel asks curious as to why she's so mad "I don't know, I don't feel like looking up." she mutters again.

"Hey." Ellie says as she walks into the house shortly after Joel "Hey yourself." she says again, Ellie gives Joel a 'what the heck?' look and he just shrugs.

"Ya need anything, Maria?" Joel asks her, she slowly turns her head towards him "If I need anything I can get it myself." she replies angrily.

Joel sighs, wondering how long this will last.

THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF.

THREE, BARGAINING.

"Please, Joel? Maybe we could do that thing where you sacrifice me for Tommy to come back to life." she says.

"But I thought you wanted to be with him." Joel points out, she sighs "Let's use someome useless! and throw them in a volcano!"

"Where's the volcano?" Joel asks her "I didn't think about that yet. If you help me find one I'll personally build you a house." she says "Mm, no." he replys.

She sighs "Fine." she mutters and walks away.

THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF.

FOUR, DEPRESSION.

Maria sat there doing nothing all day long, sometimes people would offer her stuff but she would decline it.

"Maria, you have to eat." Joel tells her when she refuses to eat "No." she mutters "Please?" Joel asks looking her in the eye.

"Fine..." she mutters picking up her fork and eating, Joel has caught her with a gun pointed to her head various times, and he's always stopped her.

She sometimes even try to take the rope from the garage various times.

He promises her he'll never let her do it "That's what Tommy used to say." she tells him quietly.

THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF.

FIVE, ACCEPTANCE.

Maria squeezed the firefly pendant in her hand she reads it one more time 'Tommy Miller' she smiles and looks upwards "I'll miss you." she says out loud.

She tucks it in her pocket and turns around to see Joel behind her "You've finally accepted that he's gone?" he asks curiously, she just nods in response.

"Y'know, we're all gonna miss him." Joel tells her, she smiles "I know, he was a really loveable person." she replys "You gonna keep that?" he asks her, pointing to the firefly pendant "Yeah..." she answers and smiles once more.

She looks upwards again "I love you." she says and looks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while writing this, also, that was really long, and I apologize if that was boring.


	6. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie help rebuild the town, but that's not the only thing they rebuild.

Joel just finished making a house, Ellie came along with lunch, she gives it to him and just as she's walking away "Hey, uh, Ellie, how 'bout you eat with me?"

She turns around "Sure." she says smiling, they sit down and start eating "Ellie, I was, uh, thinkin'" he says to her "That's bad." she jokes, he makes a face at her and she laughs.

"No, it's just, uh, we haven't really been, talkin' as much recently, and I just figured maybe we could talk some." he says kind of nervously "Okay." she says.

"Uh, ever since Tommy died, I haven't been really open." he stops talking for a moment "So, uh, how has your day been?" he asks her "Good, what about yours?" she says, he actually smiles "Uh, busy, but good." he says "Six." she says randomly.

"Huh?" he says, clearly confused "You said uh six times." she says raising one eyebrow "Oh." he says "There's no need to be nervous." she tells him, he stares at her for a moment without saying anything.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." he says addressing to pretty much everything.

She unintentionally smiles "It's fine." she says and continues eating, he notices her smile "What are you smilin' 'bout?" he asks her "You." she quietly tells him.

"Oh." he says again, she finishes eating and stands "Do you mind if I go?" she asks him "No, go ahead." he tells her, even though je wants her to stay.

He watches her walk away till she turns, he sighs and goes back to work.

*Le time skip*

Joel gets home and Ellie ain't there "Where the hell is she?" he says to himself, he goes upstairs gets ready for bed and just lays there.

He could hear the door shortly after, he let's out a sigh of relief as she walks up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" he asks her the minute she walks in the room "Oh, Maria needed help with something."

"I hope it wasn't bringing Tommy back to life." he says, she laughs "No, it wasn't." she says "I don't believe you." he says to her.

She lays down next to him and he pulls her closer.

"I love you, Joel."

That was the first time she said it.

"I love you too, Ellie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall bow now.
> 
> Okay, I bowed.


	7. Tennis time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel teaches Ellie how to play tennis.

Joel arrives home "Ellie?" no answer "Ellie!" he shouts this time, shortly after Ellie comes running from upstairs, she surprises Joel by hugging him "Woah." Joel says stumbling back into the door "What's this all about?" he asks her "I missed you." she mumbles into his chest.

"I wasn't even gone for that long." Joel tells her, she buried her face further into his chest "It felt like longer." she says, her voice being muffled. Joel chuckles.

"Hey, Ellie." Joel says, she just hums "Are you gonna let go?" he asks her, she lets out a little "Oh." and lets go "So I was curious, do you wanna try tennis?" Joel asks her, she stares at him "What the hell is tennis?!" she asks, Joel chuckles again.

"It's hard to explain, I guess. You hit a ball back and forth with racquets, but it's not as easy as it sounds." Joel says, Ellie stares at him llike he's crazy "Okay." she says with a shrug,

"Alright, let's go." Joel says, opening the door "But you just got here." Ellie says. Joel grabs her hand and walks out the door.

They arrive at the tennis court "Here we are." Joel says, Ellie just stares, unsure what to do, he hands her a racquet "Go to the other side." he tells her, she does as he says.

"Alright, so, to serve, you can bounce it like this," he says bouncing the tennis ball off the ground "And if you hit it at the right time-" he hits it and sends it flying towards Ellie "That will happen." she jumps out of the way of the tennis ball.

"You're supposed to hit it back." Joel says with an eyebrow raised, she gets the ball and tries to serve it, she fails multiple times before it goes flying towards Joel.

He hits it back to her, but it goes to far up into the air and she can't reach it "Sorry." Joel mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine." shs tells him, running off to get the ball, off in the distance, there's a rumble, Maria walks over to Joel "There's a thunder storm comin' your gonna have to leave." she tells him, he nods and she walks away.

"C'mon, we gotta go home." he tells Ellie as she reaches his side "Okay." she says.

They walk home together. They make it just before the rain starts, Ellie curls up on the couch and Joel cuddles her.

"I love you Joel."

"I love you too."

They fall asleep with the sound of rain and thunder in the background.


	8. Snuggle time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie snuggle.
> 
> That's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 200 hits?! That's a lot...for me. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't think this would even reach 100 hits.
> 
> But thanks to everyone who has read this. 
> 
> Especially people who are gonna keep reading it.
> 
> Sorry for not posting for a few days, it was my birthday recently.
> 
> I wanna bring Tommy back to life, cause I regret killing him, I forgot he was gonna be like 50% of my comedy.
> 
> But I want opinions, because I don't know if I wanna do that.
> 
> I also don't know if that will make the story bad or not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Joel wakes up on the couch with Ellie in his arms, he smiles and pulls her in closer.

"Joel?" she says really sleepily, he just hums as a response "I was just curious if you were awake." she mutters and turns around to put her head in his chest.

Shortly after she falls asleep again. Joel hears a knock on the door, but instead of getting up and checking who it is "Who is it?" he asks the person at the door.

"It's Maria." she answers him "Come in." he says, giving her permission "I need to discuss something with you." she says to him.

"Me?" Joel says pointing to himself, Maria just nods "C'mon, let's go outside." she says about to open the door.

"No, I'm too comfy." Joel mutters into Ellie's hair, Maria sighs "Fine, I just wanted to discuss when Tommy's funeral was gonna be," she stops talking for a moment and takes a deep breath in, and out "So, do you already have a day for it?" she finishes with her voice cracking a bit.

Joel thinks for a moment "What about...Tomorrow?" he asks her, she thinks for a moment as well "Alright, maybe I can get him back to life before then." she jokes.

Joel let's out a little chuckle and smile, Maria smiles as well "See you later, Joel." she says opening the door "See you later." he says back.

He finally gets up to make food for him and Ellie, he looks at the time and realizes it's in the afternoon.

"Shit." he mumbles, he thinks about what to make, he decides on sandwiches.

He finishes making them and walks over to Ellie "Ellie." he says while slightly shaking her, she let's out a little 'No.' before turning away from him.

He sighs and tickles her to wake her up, she squeals and wakes up

He was laughing while laying on the ground "You -" he was cut off by his own laughter "Squealed." he finishes and continues laughing, then he imitates her squeal.

She scowls at him the entire time, he sighs after he stops laughing and sits up "I made sandwiches." he tells her "Are they all for me?" she asks him, he shakes his head "Well, then you don't deserve a kiss." she tells him, standing up.

"No! Wait! They can be for you." he says, his smile disappearing "All of them?" she asks him, he nods really fast.

She smiles "Okay." she starts walking away "What about my kiss?" he asks her "Oh, that? I tricked you." she says with a smug smile.

Seeing that smile reminds him of Tess. He quickly shoves that thought to the back of his head, he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

He had half a sandwich on his plate "What's this?" he asks her while picking it up "I figured I'd give you half a sandwich." she says avoiding eye contact.

"Alright." he says and starts eating it, he didn't think Ellie would manage to eat one and a half sandwiches.

They go back to the couch to cuddle.

"What now?" Ellie asks him.

"I don't know, help Maria bring Tommy back to life?" he jokes. She laughs.

He smiles when she laughs.

"I love you." he mutters into her hair.

"I love you too."


	9. Tommy's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how funerals work cause I've never been to one.

Joel waits by the door for Ellie. 'Today is the day' he thinks to himself.

Ellie comes down the stairs. She argued about going to Tommy's funeral. "I always thought this day would come sooner," he breathes in and out. "But for me." he jokes. Ellie playfully punches his shoulder. "Not the time." she says.

He sticks his tongue out at her when she's not looking. He opens the door. "Ladies first." he says. "Oh, what a gentleman." she says in a monotone voice. He chuckles.

The walk there was quiet, neither of them were in the mood to talk anymore. They could see Maria off in the distance. He waves, hoping she can see him.

She gives a little wave back. Ellie remains quiet. 

They walk next to Maria. "Hey." he says with a small grin. She looks at him and back at the ground. "Hi." she says flatly. He tries to read her but fails.

"Glad you could make it," she says quietly. He pats her on the back. "No problem." he says, trying to cheer her up. She gives him a weak smile, that he returns.

*Le Time Skip*

"Joel, would you like to say something?" Maria asks him. He nods. "Um, I'm certainly gonna miss you. The town will be more miserable without you. Even though I said I hated you a lot, you knew I didn't mean it. Also, say hi to Sarah, would ya?" he stops talking and looks at Maria.

"You certainly helped me when times were tough, you sure as hell always made sure I was happy. I'm sure I'll probably see you soon, as dark as that sounds. Joel has a point though, the town will be more miserable without you." 

She almost looks like she wants to say more, but doesn't. Ellie chooses not to say anything, which is fine, considering she didn't know him to well. They walk back home in silence.

When they get home Joel is still quiet. Ellie feels bad. "That was supposed to be me." he says quietly. "What?" she asks him. "You heard me." he replies quietly. She stares in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she asks him. He huffs. "I was supposed to die before him." Joel says referring to Tommy.

"Look at me," she says turning his head to make him look at her. "These things happen. There was nothing you could have done."

She let's go of his chin. His body was shaking. "Joel?" she says trying to get his attention. He doesn't raise his head. "It was supposed to be me." he says again, while crying.

She takes him by surprise by hugging him. He wraps his arms around her.

Eventually, he stops crying. They hug in silence. She was about to get up when his arms tighten around her. "Please don't get up." he says intk her hair. "Okay." she says and stays there.

Never in her life has she felt so...

Important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WASN'T CRYING! SOMEONE IS CHOPPING ONIONS. TRUST ME!
> 
> Haha, just kidding.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Ellie's 16th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...
> 
> Why must I do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DoN't JuDgeE mEh

Joel grips the box. (God. This is cheesy.) He has to admit, being around Ellie makes him different, hell. A better person. He sighs. She would be home soon, hopefully. He can't stand to wait much longer.

The front door opens shortly after, revealing Ellie. She grins and walks in. "Hey." is all he says. "Hi." she simply replies. She takes off her shoes and shuffles into the living room, to sit on the couch next to him. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop shaking. "H-how was your day?" he asks, mentally smacking himself for stuttering. "Good. How was yours?"

He doesn't speak, no, no. Instead he let's out a random noise neither of them thought he was capable of doing. "Joel?" she says while holding back laughter. He doesn't answer but yet again mentally smacks himself.

He still sits still and silent. She waves a hand in front or his face, trying to get his attention. His eyes snap to hers. "Why are you acting so weird?" she asks him. "I'm not acting weird? Am I?" he says, sorta fast.

He opens his mouth to talk but she puts a hand over it. "Joel.. Just. Don't talk anymore." she says then removes her hand. He let's out a whine. Mentally cussing at himself. She raises a eyebrow at him. He feels like he wants to dig a hole a hide in it.

"What the actual hell was that?" she asks him. "I don't know. It slipped out." he explains, hoping she believes him. Both of them stopped talking. The room was filled with awkward silence, which is broken by Ellie. "I'm gonna go to bed." she says while standing.

"But we haven't done dinner. Dessert. Or presents." he says. But honestly, he just loves being near her. She sighs. "Fine. Only presents though." she says while sitting back down. He thinks for a moment.

"Um, Ellie?" he says while looking away from her eyes. She hums. He breathes in and out through his nose.

Too soon...

It's too soon.

"I have to get your presents." he says while standing and walking upstairs. "What the hell?" he says to himself when he walks into his room. "Although, it is too soon." he says. Sighing, he grabs her presents and walks downstairs.

Too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like trying to think of presents. Sooo... 
> 
> Sorry I didn't do that. It was nothing special though.
> 
> If today wasn't Friday I would make another chapter.
> 
> But, because it's friday, I will not post.
> 
>  
> 
> FIGHT THE URGE!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Rainy day cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day and Joel and Ellie cuddle by the fire. Because we need more Joellie cuddling moments in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I didn't post on Saturday. I'm not sure what to do anymore. (After this) I've ran out of ideas, I'll still try to write, but I won't make any promises.

Joel stares at the rain as it falls. While sighing he looks away from the rain to look at Ellie. "Another gloomy day." he says to her. "Yeah." she mutters quietly.

He shifts uncomfortably. "Do you want me light the fire." he says nervously, swearing at himself mentally. "Sure" is all she says to him. He stands and walks over to the fire and picks up the matches that they kept there.

He lights the match then lights the fire. He looks over to Ellie, who is curled up in a blanket. "C'mere" he says with a small smile. She hesitates for a moment before standing and sitting back down next to him.

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, she gently leans against him in response. "Joel?" she says in a quiet voice, he hums. "Do you miss Tommy a lot?" she asks in a really quiet voice. "A lot, yeah. Why?" is his reply.

"No reason." she says nervously. He doesn't wanna push her so he stays quiet. It's getting dark but the light of the fire lights up their faces.

"Hey, Ell-" he gets interrupted by her kissing him. "What the f-" he gets interrupted yet again by another kiss. "No more talking." she says sleepily. He smiles and can't help thinking to himself about how adorable she is.

He lays down and pats the spot next to him. Because he's a gentleman (Hardly. Joel. You are hardly a gentleman.) he let's her lay closer to the fire. He closes his eyes.

"I love you."

He waits for a answer but doesn't get one, he opens his eyes to see her asleep already. If she was awake he knows what she would say.

'I love you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, yeah... That was short... And kind of awkward. It just came to my mind, when I first got this idea I thought "Hmm, maybe it can be thirty chapters long."
> 
> Yeah, that probably ain't gonna happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I'M AWARE JOEL AIN'T A GENTLEMAN BUT OH WELL


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel has a nightmare...
> 
> Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this last night while trying to sleep...
> 
> At one in the mornin'
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It's bright...

Really bright. Suddenly it goes pitch black. There's a ringing noise that makes him cover his ears, it's no use, he can still hear it. He tries to ignore it, it doesn't work.

Suddenly, he feels himself fall and hit the ground. He groans in pain and starts to look around, it was still dark.

A light shines in his face and he squints. He sees a figure "What the..." he says quietly. The figure now stands in front of him "Joel." is all it simply says. He thought that voice sounded familiar "Joel!" the figure exclaims "JOEL!" this time it shouts "Ellie...?" he groans, opening his eyes.

A flashlight is pointing at his face. He's on the floor next to the bed. Ellie stood in front of him "Turn that off, will ya?" he says covering his eyes with his arm "Oh, sorry." she says, turning off the flashlight.

He stands and looks around "What happened?" he asks her "I woke up cause a loud thud. You were on the floor, I guess you fell off the bed." she explains "Oh." is all he says.

He climbs back into bed and so does Ellie "Your okay, right?" she asks with fear in her eyes "Of course. Didn't hurt that much." he says "Did you hear a ringing noise?" he asks her. She turns to him "No." she says with an eyebrow raised "Oh.. Must have been my imagination." he mutters.

She turns away from him.

"Oh."

Is all he says before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	13. "But it's Sunday!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.
> 
>  
> 
> Even though it's Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at three hundred hits! That's amazing... For me at least.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has been reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for not posting. I procrastinate...
> 
> A lot.

Joel wakes up with sunlight hitting his face. He attempts to open his eyes but doesn't succeed. He tries again a few times before succeeding. He looks over to the calendar (That he can somehow read.) and reads the date. 'Sunday' he rolls onto his side and tries to go back to sleep. He's about to fall asleep, when...

 

TWEEEEEEET.

He flings upwards in bed to see Ellie with a whistle. "Rise and shine, old man!" she exclaims. He puts his head under his pillow, but she throws the pillow aside. "C'monnnn." she whines.

TWEEEEEEET.

He takes her pillow and throws it at her. "Stop." he says, not even trying.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

He burrows under the covers. "Get up!" she says, before.

TWEEEEEEET.

"But it's Sunday!" he exclaims. She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Big deal." she goes silent for a long time. He was about to fall asleep when...

TWEEEEEEET.

"Not again!" he shouts. She pulls the covers off of him. "When will you learn?" she asks him. He groans in response.

"Okay, I'll stop." she says with a small smile. "Thanks." he says. His start to gently close when...

TWEEEEEEET.

"Aghhh!" he shouts in frustration. "Okay, I'm serious this time." she says as she sets down the whistle. He grabs her hand and starts gently stroking it with his thumb. He finally falls asleep.

(Joel's dream.)

He's at a Christmas party, He looks around and sees Tommy. He walks over to Tommy. "Hey. Quite a party, huh?" Joel says to him. "Yeah." Tommy says quietly. "Aha! Maria's under the misletoe! This is my chance!" Tommy says as he runs off.

He wishes Ellie was here.

She makes everything better.

TWEEEEEEET.

"Huh? What was that?"

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEET.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.

He wakes up again. Ellie sits at the end of the bed smirking. "Really?! You said you'd stop!" he complains. "Never trust a woman with a whistle." she says.

TWEEEEEEET.

"I'm gonna break that." he says. "Speaking of break. They're serving breakfast." she says excitedly. "You better not bring hat stupid whistle." he tells her as she walks away. "What? Bring the whistle? Okay!" she shouts from downstairs.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day." he says to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was hilarious to make
> 
> I might make Tommy in Joel's dreams, just because I need some Tommy humor.
> 
> I'll make another chapter later. For now I need food.


	14. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie eat breakfast.
> 
>  
> 
> There's nothing much to say here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> TWEEET.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Joel and Ellie were walking to breakfast. "Forward march!" she says and starts marching. He was relaxed when...

TWEEET.

"Oh my God." he says quietly. "You're not marching! When I say forward marc-" she stops talking when he takes her whistle. "Hey! Give that back!" he holds his arm up so she can't reach it.

She eventually gives up and pouts. "Aww, is little Ellie gonna pout now?" he teases her. "Yes." she says quietly. He can't help but think she's adorable like this. He fights the urge. "Fuck it," he pauses his speech for a moment. "Uh, Ellie." he says. She ignores him. "Here. Take it before I change my mind."

She smiles and takes the whistle back.

TWEEET.

He can live with the whistle, but he can't live with a sad Ellie.

They get to breakfast and they sit down after getting food. Maria walks over. "Can I sit here?" she asks politely. "Sure." he says with a smile. She sits down and starts eating. "How have you been holdin' up?" he asks her. She sighs. "I'm hanging in there."

They eat breakfast in silence, till.

TWEEET.

Maria and Joel both jump in their seats and Ellie starts laughing. "You should have seen how high you jumped." she says breathlessly. She finally catches her breath and continues eating. "What. The. Hell." Maria says. "I've had to listen to it all morning." he says with a sigh.

TWEEET.

"Seriou-" 

TWEEET.

Ellie starts to laugh again. "You jumped even higher this time."

Maria was scared to death. "Why haven't you stopped her?" she asks.

"I have my reasons."

It's like he said before.

He can live with the whistle.

but he can't live with a sad Ellie.

 

 

TWEEET.


	15. Walking home in the rain. WITH CUDDLES!! AND BUCKLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie finish breakfast and walk home in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I dunno what to say, sooo....
> 
> 300 (& more) hits, huh? That's awesome, and a lot.... For me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Joel finishes eating and Ellie finishes shortly after. "Ready to go?" he asks her, she nods. "Alright." he says and stands up. "Winters soon and it's raining." she points out, standing up as well. "Mmhm." he hums. "Hey, Joel," Maria says from behind them. "You're gonna need this." she says while handing him a umbrella. "Thanks." he says with a nod. "You're welcome."

"Wait.. Only one umbrella?" Ellie says with an attitude. "Ellie," he says as a warning. "Be grateful we even have an umbrella." he says. She rolls her eyes.

Joel walks over to the door and steps out, opening the umbrella. "C'mon." he says, encouraging Ellie. She waddles out of the door and under the umbrella. They start to walk. "So.. We haven't talked very much." he says, starting a conversation.

"Yeah.." she says quietly. Joel's hand intertwines with Ellie's, and he smiles. "Sorry about the whole whistle thing.." she says with a little chuckle. 'Well, that's adorable.' he thinks to himself. "It's okay.. At the time I didn't find it funny, but I guess I do now.." he says, looking at the ground.

"You guess?" she teases him. "Yes." he says. "Oh, alright."

TWEET.

Joel can't help but smile at her.

He pulls the umbrella away from her and lets go of her hand. "Noooo." she whines. She then attaches herself to him. He wraps his arm around her waist and continues walking.

Eventually they get home. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asks her. "Not with your arm around my waist." she mutters. They walk inside. "Oh, um, sorry." he says while removing his arm from around her waist. "It's fine." she says, and plops down on the couch.

She scoots over and pats the spot next to her. He smiles and lays down. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. "I love you." he says into her hair. "I love you too."

He was about to fall asleep, when...

DING-DONG.

He falls off the couch. "I'm coming." he says. Ellie giggles. "Shush." he stands and walks to the door, then opens it. Standing there was Maria, with Buckley. "Hey, Joel. Could you take care of Buckley? I never really took care of him, it was always..." she stops talking and stares at the ground. "It was always Tommy that took care of him." he finishes for her.

She nods sadly. "Sure, I can take care of him." he says with a polite smile. "Really? Thanks." 

Maria runs off and Joel lets Buckley in, and closes the door.


	16. "Something terrible has happened!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says...
> 
>  
> 
> SoMeThInG tErRiBlE hAs HaPpEnEd.

Joel wakes up in the morning, and he feeds Buckley. "Why did Maria have to give me Buckley?" he complains, one day. "I don't know. Why did you agree?" she asks him. He shrugs.

DING-DONG.

He sighs and walks over to the door. He opens it. "Something terrible has happened!" a random person says. "How terrible? Depending on how terrible it is depends on how much I care." he says.

"It's Maria!"

*Later*

Joel and Ellie reach Maria's house. Someone walks out. "If you're looking for Maria, she's not here." he says calmly. "Where is she?" he asks. "Probably off with Tommy." he says after thinking for a little bit. "Are you saying she..?"

"Yes."

Joel thinks for a moment. "Is that why she gave me Buckley?" he asks. "Probably." he says while walking away. "Are you coming to the funeral?" he asks while turning around. "Uh, yeah." Ellie answers before Joel. "Alright, c'mon." he says with a hand motion.

*Even more walking later*

Pretty much the whole town was there. "Alright, I believe we can start." someone says. "Well, first of all. She will be missed by all," everyone agrees with him. "Although, there's something important we have to tell Joel."

"Hmm?" Joel lets out a confused hum.

"Maria wanted you to be the new town leader." he says with a small smile. "Wait. I'm not sure you can trust me." he says backing away slightly. "C'mon, Joel. You wouldn't want to let Maria down." he tells him. "Or Tommy." someone in the crowd says.

"I'll do it."

The crowd cheers. Joel looks down at Ellie and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter.
> 
> If you enjoyed it and you want a sequel, please tell me.
> 
> What an emotional ride... Not really.
> 
> I'm considering making a sequel, yet again. Tell me if you want one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
